


"So... About Us."

by orphan_account



Category: Scream Queens (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Libby just wants a relationship, So does Chanel, but she's...Chanel, my lil bbys need to be happy, post sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chanel and her minion have a heartfelt post-sex conversation.





	

Libby slowly pulls her head out from Chanel's thighs and wipes her mouth, flopping down on the bed and squirming under the covers.

Chanel gives her a tired glare, still panting, and slides under the warm blanket next to the girl. 

"You're not sleeping here."

The younger blonde quietly whines in protest, wiggling lower and lower under the sheets until the blanket is up to her neck.

"But Chanel- I'm freezing! Plus, what if #3 sees me walk out of your room without any clothes?!" 

As much as the blonde hated to admit it, her minion had a point. 

"Fine. You can stay, but at least keep me warm, and if you snore, you'll never be allowed in this bed _ever_ again.

"Thanks."

Libby murmurs, snuggling up close to her former kappa president. Chanel simply sighs a "you're welcome, idiot." and wraps her arms around the 

girl's torso, burying her face in the crook of Libby's neck. Chanel tries to ignore the warmth growing in her body, and the childish butterflies

that flutter about in Chanel's stomach, because she  **can't** possibly be  **in love** with Libby, right?

As if the situation can't get any sappier, Libby just  _has_ to open her mouth. 

"This is nice."

"Well, don't get used to it."

"But Chanel, I'm in here every night anyway..."

"I don't care."

"And the couch is so cold..."

"Too bad."

"Plus you're  _really_ warm. And you're really good at cuddling."

Chanel freezes. Why did Libby have this kind of effect on her?

"I mean, we could even sleep on the floor."

"Ew, Why?"

"Well, I'm just showing you I don't care where we sleep, as long as I sleep with **_you._**

**_And goddammit, Chanel'd promised herself she wouldn't smile._ **

For a second, Chanel thinks, maybe, they could make this work.

"Fine. In that case, why don't we  ** _date?"_**

For once, Libby is completely silent, and Chanel scolds herself, because she's fallen again, and Libby doesn't want her-

"Took you a few years."

With that, Libby cuddles even closer to Chanel, and falls asleep gently kissing her collarbone.

"Love you."

Libby murmurs into her neck lazily, closing her eyes.

Chanel can't help but smile and sigh happily.

"Love you too vagina teeth."

 


End file.
